doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:1ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2010-2011 2012 (Latinoamérica) (26 episodios) }} La primera temporada de MAD se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 6 de septiembre de 2010 y finalizó el 20 de junio de 2011. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 2 de abril de 2012 y finalizo el 30 de julio de 2012 (aunque los episodios 13 y 15 se estrenaron después de emitir las dos primeras temporadas), esta temporada consistió de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Temporada anterior: N/D Temporada siguiente: Anexo:2ª temporada de MAD Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Alejandro Urbán *Alejandro Villeli *Arturo Cataño *Abel Rocha *Andrés García *Arturo Castañeda *Benjamín Rivera *Claudia Urbán *Circe Luna *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Carlos Hernández *Carlos del Campo *Daniel Lacy *Daniel Urbán *Emilio Prado *Gustavo Melgarejo *Gerardo Suárez *Gerardo Reyero *Héctor Moreno *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Juan Antonio Edwards *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Julián Lavat *Javier Otero *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Marina Urbán *Oscar Flores *Patty Urbán *Rafael Pacheco *Ricardo Hill Personajes episódicos Episodio #1:[[Avatar| Avatar-ado]]' / CSIcarly ' (Avaturd / CSIcarly) Episodio #2:TransformersTransABURRIDOrmers / La Guerra de las Ganancias ' (''TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars) Episodio #3: '2012 Dálmatas / Grey en Anime ' (2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime) Episodio #4: 'Star Bleech: Viaje a lo asqueroso / uGlee ' (Star Bleech / uGlee) Episodio #5: 'Wall-e-nator / Renovación Extrema: Edición hogar ' (Wall-e-nator / Extreme Renovation: House Edition) Episodio #6: '''Piratas del país de Nunca Jamás: Locuras sin fin / Batman en Gane en Familia (Pirates of Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud) Episodio #7: Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore (Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore) Episodio #8: La fantástica zorra Megan / Malo contra Salvaje ' (''Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild) Episodio #9: '''Te amo, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin (I love you, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin) Episodio #10: Clase de titanes / Zeke y Lex Luthor ' (''Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor) Episodio #11: '¡Que onda!: una aventura en las alturas / Doctor Mouse ' (S'UP / Mouse M.D.) Episodio #12: 'El código Da Grinchy / Duck, el pato ' (Da Grinchy Code / Duck) Episodio #13: 'Snott Pilgrim contra el maravilloso mundo de Disney / Malcolm en la tierra media ' (Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderfull World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth) Episodio #14: '''Parque Pokemón / Emergencias triple W (Pokemon Park/WWER) Episodio #15: ¿Así que crees que puedes entrenar a tu dragón para bailar? / Yo Gagga Gagga ' (''So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!) Episodio #16: '''La Brigada de la A /La mejor princesa de los videojuegos (The Straight A-Team / Gaming's next Top Princess) Episodio #17: Buzz: Identidad desconocida / Dos y medio hombre ' (''The Buzz identity / Two and a Half Man) Episodio #18: '¿Te crees el Karate Kid? / El camarón de Bel-Air ' (Are you Karate Kidding me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air) Episodio #19: 'HOPS / Naruto210 ' (HOPS / Naru210) Episodio #20: 'Ko-bee, la historia de una abeja basquetbolista / La ley y el ogro ' (Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre) Episodio #21: 'Temple de oso / Ni un fan de la Montana ' (Pooh Grit / Not a fan a Montana) Episodio #22: '''Enredo Social / Smallville: Desaparece a Clark (The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark) Trivia *Daniel Lacy repite su papel del actor Michael Cera, quien él ya lo doblo en el redoblaje de la película La chica de mis sueños, interpretando a Nick Twisp / Francois Dillinger. *Arturo Cataño repite su papel de Mordecai, quien él ya lo doblo en la serie Un show más. *En una escena de Smalville: Desaparece a Clark, cuando el Gerente le dice a Julie Taymor "Julie debes cancelar la función, es peligroso" este dialogo fue doblado por Gerardo Suárez en vez de Carlos Hugo Hidalgo. Episodio #23: 'Twigh School Musical / Hora de Avenganza ' (Twigh School Musical / Avenger Time) Trivia *Daniel Lacy, quien es la voz de Emmett Cullen en el redoblaje de Crepúsculo: Luna Nueva, participó como Jacob Black en el segmento Twigh School Musical, cabe mencionar, que Daniel Lacy no retomo su papel de Emmett en este segmento. *Marina Urbán, quien es la voz de la tercera voz de la Dulce Princesa y diversos personajes en Hora de Aventura, participó como Finn en el segmento Hora de AVenganza. Episodio #24: 'ArThor, seductor inmortal /La teoría de los bobos '(ArThor / The Big Fang Theory) Episodio #25: 'No más Croac / La oficina X ' (Ribbitless / The Clawfice) Episodio #26: 'Código de fuerza / Flamable ' (Force Code / Flammable) Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s